Descendants of Gravity Falls
by Mad Titan Thanos
Summary: (A Gravity Falls version of Descendants) In a far away land on the Isle of the Lost lives 4 villians each with a child of there own. Mermando son of Jafar, Mabel daughter of the Evil Queen, Gideon son of Creulla de Vil, and Pacifica daughter of Maleficent. (Discontinued)
1. Chp 1 Introduction

The characters are as follows: **Pacifica=Mal,Dipper=Ben, Gideon=Carlos,Mabel=Evie,Mermando= Jay(ps he has legs if you were wondering), Grunkle Ford=Beast, Abuelita=Belle, Priscilla Northwest=Maleficent,Ms. Gleeful= Cruella de Vil, Grunkle Stan= Jafar,** and the rest are same as the movie because I couldn't think of anymore Gravity Falls characters to use.

 **Pacifica:** Once upon a time, long, long ago... well, more like 20 years ago... Belle married her Beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends. Big cake. Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks... basically all the really interesting people... and he booted them off to the isle of the lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood. No magic. No wi-fi. No way out. Or so I thought. Hang on, you're about to meet us. But first this happened.

 **Man** Sleeve. Head. Ah-ha!

 **Ford:** How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby!

 **Abuelita:** He's turning 16, dear.

 **Dipper:** Hey, pops.

 **Ford:** 16? That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42.

 **Abuelita:** Uh, you decided to marry me at 28

 **Ford:** Ah, it was either you or a teapot.(Dipper laughs)Kidding.

 **Dipper:** Mom, dad...

 **Man:** Ah! Nn-nnh!

 **Dipper:** I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children on the isle of the lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon.(Ford and Abuelita shocked)Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned.

 **Ford:** The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?

 **Dipper:** We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them.

 **Ford:** Have you?

 **Abuelita:** I gave you a second chance. Who are their parents?

 **Dipper:** Cruella De Vil... Jafar... Evil Queen... and Maleficent.(Everyone shocked)

 **Ford:** Maleficent! She is the worst villain in the land!

 **Dipper:** Dad, just hear me out here!

 **Ford:** I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes.

 **Dipper:** Dad, their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?

 **Ford:** I suppose their children are innocent.

 **Abuelita:** Well, well done. Shall we?


	2. Chp2 Meeting the Descendants

Isle of Lost

 **Pacifica** : They say I'm trouble

They say I'm bad

They say I'm evil

And that makes me glad

 **Mermando:** A dirty no good

Down to the bone

Your worst nightmare

Can't take me home

 **Mabel:** So I got some mischief

In my blood

Can you blame me?

I never got no love

 **Gideon:** They think I'm callous

A lowlife hood

I feel so useless

Misunderstood

 **Pacifica and Mabel:**

Mirror, mirror on the wall

Who's the baddest of them all?

Welcome to my wicked world

Wicked world

 **All:** I'm rotten to the core

Rotten to the core

I'm rotten to the core

Who could ask for more?

I'm nothing like a kid next

Like the kid next door

I'm rotten to the...

I'm rotten to the...

I'm rotten to the core

 **Pacifica:** Call me a schemer

Call me a freak

How can you say that?

I'm just unique

 **Mermando:**

What, me a traitor?

Aint got your back

Are we not friends?

Whats up with that?

 **Mabel:** So Im a misfit

So Im a flirt

I broke your heart

I made you hurt

 **Gideon:** The past is past

Forgive, forget

The truth is

You aint seen nothing yet

 **Pacifica and Mabel:** Mirror, mirror on the wall

Who's the baddest of them all?

Welcome to my wicked world

Wicked world

 **All:** I'm rotten to the core

Rotten to the core

I'm rotten to the core

Who could ask for more?

I'm nothing like a kid next

Like the kid next door

I'm rotten to the...

I'm rotten to the...

I'm rotten to the core

 **Villagers:** (laughs)

 **Pacifica:** (steals the baby's lollipop, which Maleficent arrives behind the people)Hi mom.

 **Maleficent:** Stealing candy, Pacifica? I'm so disappointed.

 **Pacifica:** It was from a baby.

 **Maleficent:** Thats my nasty little girl.(Pacifica gives Maleficent the lollipop and she spits it and put it under her underarm)Give it back to the dreadful creature.

 **Pacifica:** Mom...

 **Maleficent:** It's the deeds, Pacifica, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms.(Pacifica: "Cursing entire kingdoms.")You. Walk with me. See, I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts... how to be me.

 **Pacifica:** I know that. And I'll do better.

 **Maleficent:** Oh! There's news! I buried the lede. You four have been chosen to go to a different school... In Auradon.(Gideon, Mermando, Mabel tried to run away, but Maleficent's minions stops them)

 **Pacifica:** What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!

 **Mabel:** And perfect princes.(Pacifica looks at her)Ugh.

 **Mermando:** Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me?(About to high five Gideon)

 **Gideon:** I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave.(Mermando sneaks behind him)

 **Mermando:** Woof!(Gideon hits Mermando for scaring him)

 **Pacifica:** Yeah, mom, we're not going

 **Maleficent:** Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination. KNUCKLEHEADS!(The knuckleheads followed her) (singsong) Pacifica...(The kids followed Maleficent)You will go. You will find fairy godmother and you will bring back the magic wand. Easy peasy.

 **Pacifica:** What's in it for us?

 **Maleficent:** Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns.

 **Gideon:** Um, I... I think she meant us.

 **Maleficent:** It's all about you and baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?

 **Pacifica:** Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't...

 **Maleficent:** Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!

 **Evil Queen:** Our Will.

 **Maleficent:** Our will, our will.(snaps, which makes Pacifica looks back to Maleficent)And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your lives, missy.

 **Pacifica:** What...mom...(Maleficent pretends squishing Pacifica's lips to make her stop complaining and they stared at each other, which makes their eye turned green like a staring contest and Maleficent beats Pacifica)Fine. Whatever.

 **Maleficent:** I win.

 **Evil Queen:** Mabel my little evil-lette in training. You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing.

 **Mabel and Evil Queen:** And lots and lots of mirrors!

 **Mabel: Ah!**

 **Evil Queen:** No laughing. Wrinkles.

 **Cruella de Vil:** Oh, well, they're not taking my Gideon, because I'd miss him too much.

 **Gideon:** Really, mom?

 **Cruella de Vil:** Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?

 **Gideon:** Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing.

 **Cruella de Vil:** Oh, Gideon, they have dogs in Auradon.

 **Gideon:** Oh, no! I'm not going!

 **Maleficent:** [grunts]

 **Jafar:** Well, Mermando isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store. What did you score? Oh. Ooh. A lamp.

 **Mermando:** Dad. I already tried.

 **Jafar:** Ah!

 **Evil Queen:** Mabel's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow, hmm?

 **Maleficent:** What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names! For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island. For 20 years, they have robbed us from our revenge... revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men.

 **Evil Queen:** Ow!

 **Maleficent:** Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!

 **Jafar:** I will..

 **Mermando:** Pop!

 **Maleficent:** Revenge on every sneaky dalmatian that escaped your clutches.

 **Cruella de Vil:** Oh, but they didn't get baby. They didn't get the... They didn't get the baby!

 **Maleficent:** And I, Maleficent...The evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince. Villains!

 **Evil Queen:** Yes

 **Jafar:** Yes?

 **Maleficent:** Our day has come. E.Q., give her the magic mirror.

 **Mabel: This is your magic mirror?**

 **Evil Queen:** Yeah, well, it ain't what it used to be, but then again, neither are we! It will help you find things.

 **Mabel:** Like a prince?

 **Evil Queen:** Like my waistline.

 **Maleficent:** Like the magic wand! Hello!

 **Evil Queen:** Hello.

 **Maleficent:** My spell book. My book. I need my... that book. Oh, ah! The safe. The safe. Queen, help me! I never can figure this thing out.

 **Evil Queen:** Volia.

 **Maleficent** My spell... come, darling. Come. Oh... ooh! Oh, Oh. There she is. It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon. Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives.

 **Evil Queen:** Like it was yesterday.

 **Maleficent:** And now you will be making your own memories by doing exactly as I tell you. Door.

 **Evil Queen:** Oh.

 **Mermando:** Whoo! Let's get this party started!

 **Cruella de Vil:** Gideon! Come.

 **Evil Queen:** Who is the fairest of them all?

 **Mabel:** Me.

 **Evil Queen:** Ah! You. Yes! Let's go.

 **Jafar:** Now, recite our mantra.

 **Mermando:** There's no team in "I".

 **Jafar:** Oh, run along. You're making me tear up.

 **Mermando:** My bag.

 **Jafar:** Yeah.

 **Mermando:** Dad!

 **Jafar:** Coming!

 **Maleficent:** The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it. Pacifica!

 **Evil Queen:** Ah! Smells like common folk.

 **Cruella de Vil:** Come back here, now! Gideon! Ingrate.

 **Jafar:** Bye-bye.

 **Man:** The jackals have landed.

 **Jafar:** Bring home the gold.

 **Cruella de Vil:** Bring home a puppy.

 **Evil Queen:** Bring home a prince.

 **Mabel:** You're looking a little washed out. Let me help you out.

 **Pacifica:** Ew, stop. I'm plotting.

 **Mabel:** Well it's not very attractive.

 **Gideon:** Oh! These! It's salty like nuts, but it's sweet like I don't know what.

 **Mermando:** Let me see. Ew!

 **Gideon:** Ow!

 **Mabel:** Look!

 **Gideon:** It's a trap! What just happened?

 **Mabel:** It must be magic.

 **Pacifica:** Hey. Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?

 **Man:** No, this one opens the magic barrier. That one opens my garage. And this button...

 **Pacifica:** Okay. Nasty. I like that guy.


End file.
